


Bugs are Friends, not Food

by Seph_Ina



Series: Domestic Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bugs, Friendship, Gen, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seph_Ina/pseuds/Seph_Ina
Summary: There's something satisfying about seeing yourchildpadawan make friends.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Domestic Jedi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719142
Comments: 8
Kudos: 275





	Bugs are Friends, not Food

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin is around 9-10 y.o here and Ahsoka is about 4-5 y.o.

Obi-Wan is pleasantly surprised to find Anakin and another youngling playing with each when he arrives home to their quarters. Squeals, laughter, and the quick rhythm of tiny running feet fill the living area.

Obi-Wan surveys the surroundings and it’s a complete mess. Cushions, mats, and stools are overturned and various objects are scattered on the ground.

He sees a blue and white montral tipped head dart to and fro amongst the chaos it has probably helped create. His padawan’s unruly visage follows not far behind.

“Gotcha, Snips!” Anakin cries as he pounces on the poor togruta.

“Ani!” the toddler whines from under his grasp, “No fair!”

“Is too!” his padawan protested, “And that means you gotta eat the bugs Master Yoda gave me!”

The toddler makes a gagging noise.

Obi-Wan decides to intervene before his padawan inflicts a cruel and unusual punishment upon his new friend.

“Well hello there, younglings,” he smoothly greets them as he strides into the living area with his arms crossed in an attempt to hide his amusement at the situation.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin gasps as he hurriedly stands up. Now free from his padawan’s grasp, the togruta stands as well, but moves to hide behind Anakin.

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. “What’s this I hear about eating bugs?”

“I was just trying to prove to her that bugs aren’t disgusting!” Anakin says defensively.

The togruta child shakes her head furiously. “No way! Bugs are icky!”

It seems that his padawan has found a friend just as strong-willed has he is, Obi-Wan muses.

Then, Obi-Wan kneels in front of the two.

“Hello there, little one,” he greets the toddler. “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin’s Jedi master. And who might you be?”

“I’mma ‘Soka!” she declares as she steps out of Anakin’s shadow. She bows briefly before adding, “Ahsoka Tano.”

Obi-Wan returns her bow and says, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ahsoka.” Then he turns his attention back to his padawan. “Might I ask what transpired here in the living area?”

“I was coming back from classes master, and I saw her wandering around,” Anakin answered.

Hm. Perhaps she was a youngling who wandered away from her crechemates.

“She looked pretty tired so I offered to let her stay here,” Anakin added.

“And I suppose you offered her bugs as a refreshment?”

His padawan nodded in reply.

“… Where did you get those anyway?”

Anakin immediately brightened up. “Master Yoda gave me a whole bag of them for getting an answer right during The Living Force 101!” Then he rushed to the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a bag filled with crawling insects and said, “You should try them Master. They’re really tasty!”

Of course his padawan got them from Master Yoda. Obi-Wan distinctly remembers getting a bag of his own as an Initiate before releasing all the insects into the gardens. At the time, he couldn’t understand why Master Yoda gave him insects of all things as a treat.

Obi-Wan feels a bit sick as he stares at the writhing mass of hundreds of tiny legs, exoskeleton bodies, beady eyes, and twitching wings.

He needs a cup of tea.

“Perhaps you would like them with some tea, Anakin.”

“I bet they’d go great with the Honey leaf tea,” his padawan agrees as he roots around the cupboards for a stash.

Obi-Wan turns back to Ahsoka. “Would you like to join us, little one?”

The girl looks unsure. “Don’ wanna eat bugs,” she states.

“Don’t worry,” he reassures her. “Anakin can have them all.”

“Okay!” she decides and then follows him to sit at the table.

In the end, Anakin proves to be very persistent and somehow manages to persuade Ahsoka into eating some bugs. The younglings agree that they aren’t so bad, but Obi-Wan begs to differ.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing for my other fanfic, but then this came up.


End file.
